I Got Money Now
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: All her life, Blossom has tried to be that girl that everyone likes. Now she realizes that none of that ever mattered now that's she's got her own life separate from her sisters and most of all money. What happens when a certain red Ruff comes back into the picture? Based off the song "I Got Money Now" by Pink. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series. I also do not own any songs included in this fic. All I own is the story lines.**

**RATE: T for language.**

**SUMMARY: All her life, Blossom has tried to be that girl that everyone likes. Now she realizes that none of that ever mattered now that's she's got her own life separate from her sisters and most of all money. What happens when a certain red Ruff comes back into the picture?**

**I GOT MONEY NOW**

_Based off of the song "I Got Money Now" by Pink_

Blossom laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's been five years since I left my sisters and everyone I cared about," she thought. "I'm eighteen now and have a successful music career as a singer named R3D. I've got everything I've ever wanted. Nothing else matters now." Blossom sighed and started thinking back to when she was five.

There was a knock on the door. Blossom groaned and sat up. "I specifically asked to be left alone so this better be fucking important." She lit a cigarette as she walked to the door and opened it. She stood face to face with her old rival, Brick.

Blossom's eyes widened. "Brick." She poked her head out the door to see if he was alone and then quickly pulled him inside. She slammed the door and locked it. "What are you doing here?! How did you track me down?!"

Brick looked at her with a sad expression. "It's good to see you too, Red."

"You didn't answer my questions," she said agitated.

"I came here to see you and how I found you doesn't matter." He saw the cigarette in her mouth and quickly seized it.

"Hey!"

Brick extinguished it and threw it into the trash. He looked over what she was wearing. She was dressed in a red sequenced halter top, had her belly button pierced, a black miniskirt with fish nets and knee high boots. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and he noticed a few tattoos here and there. "Blossom, this isn't like you at all. What the hell happened?!"

"You're right. It isn't me. I got tired of being me," she said.

"How could you get tired of being yourself?" Brick asked.

"Easy. Working your ass off to be liked by people who aren't going to remember who you are once you're gone."

"You didn't have to work your ass off to be liked by the people who truly care about you," he said with bitterness in his voice.

"Sure. What's it to you Brick? I tried being someone I thought I was. It didn't work. Now I'm not losing sleep over stupid shit. I'm not getting called in the middle of the night to go save some stupid people again. I've got everything I've ever wanted. You don't have to like who I am anymore."

Bricked looked at the floor. "Blossom, do you have any idea of how it's been in Townsville since you left?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. That's in the past and I don't want anything to do with who I was."

Brick looked at her, his eyes filled with more anger than she's ever seen before. "So you don't want anything to do with your sisters?!" Blossom looked away from his gaze. "After you left, your sisters didn't know what to do anymore. They stopped fighting crime and let the bad guys take over. My brothers and I knew something was up so we went to find out only to discover you were gone."

"Nothing you say is going to make me go back, Brick," Blossom said.

"Even if you don't, just keep listening so you can live with guilt the rest of your life," he said bitterly. "Your sisters are living with my brothers and I now. They couldn't stay in a place that reminded them so much of you. We have to watch them almost constantly to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Hell, Buttercup tried to jump from a building after taking Antidote X! It doesn't bother you that you're the cause of all this pain they're going through?!"

Blossom glared at him. "It was none of your business to come find me!"

Brick looked at her like she had just grown wings. "None of my business?!" he roared. "It's none of my business to find you while your sisters slowly turn into shells of their former selves?! I'm suppose to sit and watch while my brothers go into depression watching your sisters fade away?!"

Blossom stopped. "Why do they care so much? Why do _you_ care so much?"

Brick opened his mouth and then shut it. "B-because," he said softly. "I love you…"

Blossom turned away from him and sang a few lines from one of her songs.

_"You don't_

_Have to_

_Like me_

_Anymore_

_I've got money now_

_I don't care_

_What you say_

_About me_

_Anymore_

_I got money now."_

Brick shook his head. "I tried. You've changed so much, Blossom." He walked towards her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodbye, Red," he said quietly with a lot of hurt in his eyes. He started for the door.

"Wait," Blossom said almost inaudibly.

Brick stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just realized something."

"What?" he asked softly.

Blossom took a deep breath. "I've got it all, but… That doesn't mean I'm truly happy."

"What are you getting at?" Blossom crumbled to the floor, hugged her knees to her chest and started sobbing. Brick sat on the floor next to her and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh. Just tell me when you're ready. I've got plenty of time."

Blossom held out her arm and showed him the underside. It was covered in scars from injections and razor cuts. "I've been lying to myself about being happy," she said quietly.

Brick stared at her arm in shock. "Red…" he said softly. He took her arm and softly kissed each individual mark. "Why didn't you ever come back if you weren't happy?"

"And face my sisters after everything I put them through?" she sobbed. "They probably hate me!"

"Blossom, look at me," Brick said. Blossom's eyes met his. "They don't hate you. They never did. Yes, they were upset you vanished without a trace and they were angry at first. But you're their sister, their leader. After a couple weeks all their anger went away and they started going into depression because they miss you so much. They need you, Blossom. _I_ need you."

"You never said why your brothers care so much about the well being of my sisters."

"We were made to hate you, but the complete opposite happened," Brick said. "They love your sisters, and I love you."

"How long?" she whispered. "How long have you felt that way?"

"Since our first fight the moment I saw you," he replied.

Blossom wiped the remaining tears off her face. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Brick sighed. "I didn't know how. How is a villain suppose to tell a heroine he's in love with her?" He chuckled at the thought. "Eventually I got the courage to just come out with it, but you disappeared before I had the chance."

"I love you, too, Brick," she whispered.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I love you. I always have. Part of why I left is because I was in love with you and thought you'd never love me." He pulled her to him as she began to cry again. "It's my fault we never got to be together…"

Brick lightly stroked her hair. "It's okay, Red. We still can be."

"Why would you still want me after all this?"

"Because I need you. You're my counterpart, the only person who can truly ever understand me."

"I can't.," she whispered. "You'd never be happy with me."

"I'll never be happy without you, Blossom. Just like you'll never be happy without me or your sisters." He looked into her eyes. "Please come home."

"If I did how am I suppose to face my sisters?"

"I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise."

"Okay," she said.

"You're coming back then?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'll be with you if you do really want me."

"If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have kept looking for you. I could have gave up a long time ago but I didn't. I've spent every day looking for you because I love you. I always have and I always will."

Blossom connected her lips to his as they shared their first kiss. "I love you, too. Thanks for saving me."

"Of course. Come on, let's get you in some more respectable clothes," he said as he floated up off the ground with her. He released her and floated into her closet. "Be right out," he said and rummaged through her stuff. He came out with a low-cut pink shirt with a blood red cami to go underneath, a black hoodie with red accents, a jean skirt, white leggings that ended a little past her knees, and black ballet flats. "Here, go get cleaned up. I'll wait here for you," he said and handed her the clothes.

Blossom took them from Brick. "You have good taste," she said and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower to get rid of all her makeup and fix her hair. She put on the outfit Brick had picked out for her and walked back out. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Brick said with a smile. "But you forgot something," he said and held out her old red bow.

Blossom put it on her head in its old usual place and looked at herself in the mirror. "After so long, I feel like I'm looking at a familiar stranger."

Brick wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No, you're looking at Blossom," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Well, let's go, I guess," Blossom said.

"You don't want to take any of this back with you?" Brick asked.

"I can have it delivered," Blossom said as the two walked out the door of her room. They walked down the hallways of her mansion that's she occupied the past few years and out the front door. "I'm giving up so much to come back," she said.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Brick asked worried.

Blossom shook her head. "Sure I'm going to miss this, but there's somewhere else I miss more." Brick smiled and took her hand as the two took to the sky. Blossom started laughing. "I haven't flown in so long."

"You didn't fly at all?" Brick asked.

"I didn't use my powers at all once I became famous. I didn't want it to be obvious of who I was and be tracked down easier."

The duo landed at Mojo's old place. "You ready?" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Brick opened the door and walked inside with Blossom close behind. He motioned for her to stay back a bit as he walked into the living room. "Hey guys," he said.

Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup all looked at him. "Any luck?" Boomer asked.

"You tell me," Brick said as he stepped aside to let Blossom walk in. Everyone gasped.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup said at the same time as they ran up to their sister and tackled her in a hug. They started crying tears of joy.

Blossom too started crying. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay," Buttercup said.

"Why did you leave?" Bubbles asked.

"I thought I hated who I was, but it turns out I liked that person all along," Blossom said.

"What made you come back?" Bubbles asked.

"You guys," she said and also gestured to the Ruffs. "All of you. I hated myself for leaving but hated myself more knowing what I did when I left, so thanks to Brick, I'm back."

"Where were you all this time?" Buttercup asked.

"I can answer that," Brick said and reached into his pocket. He fished out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a printout of a R3D poster.

Bubbles gasped. "You're R3D?"

"Wait, what?" Boomer said.

"Her one song, _I Got Money Now_. The first time I listened to it it reminded me so much of Blossom. I thought maybe it was her but then thought the idea was absurd," Bubbles rambled.

Realization flashed over Buttercup's face. "'_I tried so hard to be sugar and spice.' _We're sugar and spice…"

"But the rest of the song…" Bubbles said with a frown.

Blossom smiled sadly. "I was lying to myself all along. I'm happier being home, where I belong."

Over on the couch Boomer and Butch were looking at Brick confused. "How'd you get her to come back?" Butch asked.

Brick shrugged. "I confessed."

"Confessed what?" Boomer asked.

"That I love her," Brick said.

Butch punched him playfully. "Sissy."

Brick smirked. "Oh really? Who hasn't confessed yet?" Butch and Boomer's smiled faltered. Brick laughed. "I'm teasing. But really, you need to do it soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Butch said while Boomer just nodded.

Blossom walked over to Brick and hugged him. "I'm so glad you found me."

"Me too," he whispered in her ear.

**A/N: This was based off the song ****_I Got Money Now _****by Pink. I do not own it and neither does Blossom :P This fic is most likely just going to stay a one shot. I plan to make more like this based off of other songs. Please review and stay tuned for more. Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
